Smutember 2017 - Day 19, Long distance, Shallura
by nautiscarader
Summary: Shiro wants to make Allura's first stressful mission as a paladin a bit more easier and memorable.


\- Shiro? Shiro, are you there?

The communication screen inside the Blue Lion remained black, despite the numerous attempts of contacting the Castle from the remote planet Allura has landed on. With nothing better to do, as none of the other spaceships of the coalition has arrived yet, the Altean princess relaxed and stretched in the seat of her Lion, careful not to bump into anything. She still felt a bit awkward flying it, and certainly didn't want to rub it the wrong way, especially from the inside.

Suddenly, static filled her ears, and grey lines covered the monitor in front of her, though they stopped moving almost at once. Allura sat straight immediately, hoping the communication channel has been reopened, and that in a moment she would see and hear her loved one. Her wish, however, came only in part.

\- Allura?

\- I can hear you, Shiro, but I don't have visuals. - Allura sighed, as her heart fluttered - How are you holding up?

\- Me? I should be asking you. I'm just sitting in my room, and you are the one who is going to conduct the meeting of the alliance.

Allura giggled under her breath.

\- I take that Coran is in charge of the ship?

\- Yeah, nothing's wrong at the moment. - he replied in an oddly casual way.

Allura could swear she heard the springs in his mattress flexing under his weight, and her imagination begun working on its own, picturing Shiro spread on the utterly non-Altean bed Shiro managed to find on one of the planets. It reminded him of home, and he decided to ditch the ultra-flexible one he was sleeping so far on, in favour of the one that was supposed to "build the character" even in sleep.

\- So, what are you wearing? - Shiro asked out of the blue, throwing the princess off balance.

It took a moment for Allura to process Shiro's words that has brought the dreamy princess back to her senses.

\- Excuse me?

\- I asked, "what are you wearing?". Did you lose audio as well?

This time there was no mistake, he was surely getting comfortable in his bed.

\- Shiro, you know very well what consists of a Paladin's suit, so why would you-

\- No, it's a game. - he interrupted her - I can't see you, you can't see me, so we can pretend.

\- Oh. - Allura's cheeks turned bright red, as she suddenly understood - Is this another one of past-times on your planet?

\- Uh, it certainly used to be, before we all begun keeping phones with cameras in our pockets, so we can send naughty pictures to each other all the time. - he explained - But every once in a while you can't do that, so you have to text, or speak, and then it gets interesting.

Allura smirked. Somewhere deep inside her, she knew Shiro's plan all along from the moment he communicated with her from his room, instead from the deck. She pictured him again, lying with his legs spread, stroking his cock, and at once found herself in a very similar pose, her hand dangerously close to her covered crotch.

\- So, one more time, what are you wearing?

\- Well, if I can pretend... - Allura begun, sliding into more comfortable position - I think I'm wearing... my dress.

\- The blue one? From last meeting with the tribe leaders?

\- Mhm. - Allura let out an affirmative moan, as she kept undoing parts of her uniform. - And you?

\- Allura, you know very well what a Paladin's suit looks like. - he mimicked her informative tone from a few minutes ago.

Unlike him, however, Allura didn't mind that look. The white-black suit of his not only underlined his muscular body, but definitely made him look like a leader, even if the Black Lion no longer belonged to him. With a "thunk" Allura's lower part of her suit came off and fell to the ground, finally allowing her to remove her leggings and reach between her thighs. Even though it was barely noticeable, Shriro didn't miss the familiar sound.

\- I'm glad you're getting a bit more comfy in your new lion.

For a moment, Allura wanted to sit straight again, when she realised the lewd pose she was in, with her legs stretched and placed on the console, and her right hand furiously mashing her lower lips. But then she remembered what else have they been doing in the very same cockpit, and if Lions accepted that, then masturbation didn't seem like a punishable offence either.

\- I asked you a question, and you didn't answer. - she continued - What are you wearing, Shiro?

\- If we're on that party, then maybe something a bit more formal? - he pondered - When we were in that mall, I've seen some fancy clothing...

\- Oh, you mean the suits made by from Virvillian silk? - Allura sat and suddenly brightened up. "Formal" was the last choice she imagined Shiro would be wearing, but it certainly was on her list.

\- Uh, sure, if it comes in black.

The princess laughed again and closed her eyes, returning happily to the scene she was seeing with her mind's eyes.

\- So, we're at that party, you in that blue dress, me in the... whatever suit...

\- Yes... - Allura moaned again, as she already anticipated what Shiro was about to propose - Should we continue where we left off there?

\- Oh, you are reading my mind, Allura.

Instantly Allura felt Shiro's lips on hers, as he pinned her to the wall, not far away from the hall hosting other guests. Before she had to set off, not even a day earlier, they were allowed only that - a quick kiss, as the sudden change in plan cut the night, and as a result, their plans for it, in half. It came as no surprise to Allura that their minds both subconsciously wandered back to that moment, wanting some compensation for the lost moments they could have spent together.

\- Did you enjoy the kiss? - Allura asked, hearing properly Shiro's fastened breathing.

\- Of course... And did you enjoy my hand?

Allura let out a loud gasp when Shiro's hand - the real one - found its way underneath her dress, penetrating her underwear, and parting her lower lips. His skilled fingers expertly begun brushing, touching and caressing her folds, an experience multiplied tenfold by the fact that just on the opposite side of the wall, the guests were discussing and debating important aspects of their future, while they were engaging in the deeply erotic and frivolous acts.

\- Okay, so we don't have that much time. - Shiro wheezed, giving Allura an unmistakable sign he was doing exactly what she was thinking he would be - So let me just make sure you'll be the one who's satisfied.

\- Shiro... If you think I will allow that, then you're wrong... - she moaned - Let me give you a bit of a taste of your own medicine.

\- I can only hope those alien suits do have flies. - Shiro joked.

And in her mind, they had. Allura unbuttoned one, and after a moment, she pulled out his length, and stroked it once or twice to test the waters. As his body pressed her to the wall, Allura's hand was covered by the lifted dress, but even if his manhood was visible, there would be no mistake what the two were doing, regardless of which angle an onlooker would stare at them. None of that concerned Allura, however, as she was kept busy repaying her boyfriend for his caresses.

\- Mhm, you are so hard...

\- And you are very, very wet. - he replied instantly - Naughty, naughty princess.

Just the sound of her lover pleasuring himself was enough to stimulate Allura; she arched in her seat, letting out a smoky moan, matching the short huffs of Shiro she heard in the speakers. Huffs that were getting shorter, but louder, sprinkled with single syllables of her name dotted here an there.

\- Al... Allura, I'm... oh, damn, that's gonna be fast.

\- You said we don't have time. - Allura replied - Come, come inside, quickly.

\- What? I thought-

\- The dress. - Allura replied, remaining astonishingly calm, given the circumstances - I can't let you ruin the dress.

Allura closed her eyes, and sneaked another finger into her dripping wet opening. In her mind, Shiro pushed her left leg up to make his job easier, allowing the princess to finally feel him in his entirety. Too bad the experience was short-lived, as it only took her two or three strokes of her fingers, before she heard a deafening groan from Shiro, followed by a series of shorter ones. She kept moving her palm around her opening, imagining the feeling of Shiro coming undone inside her in short bursts, and that image has finally brought her to her edge. A loud, piercing shriek filled the cockpit, when the Altean princess came, convulsing in her seat so much, she nearly lost her balance and toppled to the floor, though she concluded that in her imagined scenario, she would probably need some support as well.

\- Oh, fuck...

Allura swore, and immediately covered her mouth, as if that was the most obscene part of her recent behaviour. The huffs from the speaker turned into soft chuckles, and then proper laughter.

\- Nice to see you catching up with our swearwords. - Shiro joked, still catching breath - It's always easier to curse in a different language.

\- Very funny, Shiro. - Allura stated, looking for something she could clean herself with. She understood she was no longer in her cozy chambers, with her personal nightdrawer, and the lack of all the items in it, suddenly became a problem she couldn't have foreseen.

\- It *was* funny to see you getting all flustered, though.

The naked princess leaned down to collect the pieces of her suit, but before she could pick a single item, a paralysing thought hit her.

\- Shiro, what do you mean "see you"?

A deafening silence filled the speakers, as Allura waited for her boyfriend's response. And then, she opened her eyes wide, when the inactive, grey static of the screen *moved*.

\- Shiro!

\- Okay, you caught me. - the despondent voice of the former black Paladin came back again, bearing all the signs of guilt.

What she thought was just blackness of her screen, turned out to be part of his suit that Shiro placed over the recording device of his communicator. And when he brought it back, it became obvious which part he chose. The muscular paladin leaned back into his seat, proudly showing the dark boxers that not so long ago blocked Allura the view of his muscular, spent body.

\- Yeah, sorry about that. - he apologised quickly, watching as Allura's face grew redder and redder - But I couldn't resist watching you...

\- Shiro! - she interrupted him - I honestly thought that you, out of all of the Paladins, would rise above the level of Lance's asinine jokes.

\- You are just mad that I saw how beautiful you are when you think no one is looking.

The angle of the camera shifted, showing Allura not just Shiro's torso, but his whole body, together with his sheets and the dark spots of the aftermath of their session. A clever comeback she had prepared got stuck somewhere in her throat, when she saw Shiro's stroking his hard length again, as if to invite her.

\- Shiro... - she mumbled, trying to hide away a slightly giddy smile forming on her face - Shiro, you know very well that...

\- *Princess Allura?*

A sudden, third voice reached Allura's ears from the speakers. In a split of a second, the half-naked princess did the only thing she could think about, and threw her leggings she was about to put on over the camera above her screen, and just in case, she ducked underneath the console, grabbing hastily parts of her suit.

\- *Princess Allura? Oh, darn it..., not again* - the same male voice spoke once more, in much more pressing tone - *I don't know if you can hear me, but we have problems with visual contact with you. If you can hear us, please respond in about 40 ticks, or we'd have to repair the antenna...*

Meanwhile, on the metal floor, princess Allura was repeating every curseword Shiro taught her under her breath, trying to put on her suit as quietly as possible.


End file.
